


Lucky Boy

by EriXXX



Series: It could've been worse? [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Missing Scene, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriXXX/pseuds/EriXXX
Summary: Count Olaf decides to properly test out what poor hypnotised Klaus can do.+Alternative title "Klaus gets assfucked under hypnosis and gets even more traumatised"spoilers for s1/book 4, i guess? idk you could probably read it without reading/watching ASoUE
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Series: It could've been worse? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Lucky Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a few * to explain things that no one probably cares about- Anyway enjoy this pure smut!

"Can I test out the hypnosis by myself, dear?" Would be a horrifying thing for Klaus to hear, if he wasn't under heavy hypnosis. He just sat there as Olaf and the optometrist bickered for an inordinate amount of time. She eventually agreed to leave them alone, under the condition that he doesn't leave any noticeable marks on the boy so nobody would question him or them.

She walked out the room, her heel's clacking slowly fading out as she strutted down the hall and to her office. Olaf smirked to himself and headed to a back room to strip out of his disguise. 

"Now, now lucky boy... I've been chasing you three around constantly.." He began to circle around the chair Klaus was still strapped to, like a vulture closing in on roadkill. "I haven't had any chance to... Relieve myself in a while... Why not use my ex, you would be asking if you weren't.. You know..."

Count Olaf made a few gestures towards the screen that was used to hypnotise him but soon returned his attention to Klaus. "Well you see, I have... A certain taste..." He said, smirking to himself. He looked Klaus's small body up and down. He was so thin and fragile, the last time he ate a good meal was when he was with Monty, so it wasn't a surprise he was so... Easy to over power... "Now, Lucky boy, do everything I tell you to and tell me the truth everytime I ask you a question, got it?" Klaus lazily nodded. "Lucky boy, do you know what sex is."

Klaus looked up at Count Olaf, eyes dead and empty. "Yes." The Count hummed to himself. "Have you had sex before, lucky boy?" He hoped to god he hadn't, he wanted to take the boy badly, leave a permanent reminder of those unfortunate events, and have Klaus remember the man that stole their fortune everytime he maturbates.

"No." Good, Olaf thought. "Lucky boy, have you ever masturbated before." He probably has, the Count thought to himself. He's like what, 12? He has to be going through puberty by now but... He's so small and fragile, he still looks pre-pubescent... The room was so empty and quiet you could hear the Count's heavy breaths from the halls. "Yes."

The Count began pacing around the room, thinking of more questions and ideas. "Lucky boy, have you ever used your," He cleared his throat, "back door?" He highly doubted he would have but he wanted to know. "No." Of course, he's to much of a pussy to even swear, let alone finger his little hole. "Have you ever thought about it Lucky boy?" Count Olaf wanted to know, he wanted to see this smart ass to say he has, though he knew this kid couldn't possibly think about tha- "Yes, all the time..." The Count turned around to stare at him.

He was surprised, but delighted to hear that. It delighted him even more knowing that Klaus would never admit this secret if he wasn't hypnotised. He'd probably say something along the lines of "No, that's incredibly unsanitary!" or "I'm a child! Why are you asking me this?!" Though the thought of a flustered Klaus denying he's a pervert is a very appealing idea.

"You wanna do that, with my help, Lucky boy?" He lean down to Klaus's height, which was hard to do since he's tiny compared to The Count even though he's still strapped to the tall chair. "Yes, i've always wanted to." 

"Then kiss me, lucky boy..." Klaus complied without saying a word. His soft, cherry lips met the chapped, old man's ones. Olaf was quite enjoying this innocent, traumatized little boy 'willingly' makeout with him. He was gonna make him to do so many obscene things once he got the Baudeliare's out of the Lumber Mill. The Count snuck his tongue into Klaus's wet little mouth. Klaus let out a little whine as Olaf made out with him. 

Klaus struggled against his confines, trying to get closer to the older man. "Aww does my little Lucky boy wanna hug me?" He said, talking to him like a pet. He nodded, breathless. "Okay, okay, i'll let your arms go for now. But i'll tie you up again. Got it Lucky boy?" 

"Yes, yes I've got it. I just... want to touch you now." Olaf felt his cock harden in his pants just hearing that. "Needy little Lucky boy." He said as he undid the wrist straps. Klaus immediately wrapped his arms around The Counts neck and went in for another kiss.

This time, it was Klaus who began making out with Olaf, and not the other way around. He learns fast, faster than I thought, thought Count Olaf. Klaus was already amazing at making out, it made Olaf wonder if he'd read any erotica. Probably has, he's most likely read every book he could. Klaus's little hands lowered from Olaf's neck, tracing a line down his chest and stomach, to his pelvis. "Very forward aren't you, lucky boy..?" Olaf chuckled to himself as he locked eyes with a dazed Klaus.

"Honestly I prefer you like this..." The Count pet Klaus's head as the boy unzipped Olaf's pants. "Not trying to be a smartass..." Klaus began to palm Olaf's cock through his boxers. "Not defiant, but instead, perfectly submissive..." Klaus whined at the praise, cock raising in his jumpsuit. "Take it out, Lucky boy." Klaus didn't hesitate to slip his fingers under the Count's waistband. His cock bounced out and Klaus looked at it in awe. "What do you think Lucky boy?" Klaus looked up and down the man's length. "I-it's amazing, e-even though I-I can't really make it out..." Klaus's glasses were on the table next to them, still broken. 

"It's the largest one I've ever seen! And the basic shape of it looks so much different than in books..." Olaf smirked to himself, it's been a while since he's been praised like that.

"Give me a blowjob, Lucky boy. You know what that is, right?" Klaus didn't reply, he just began suckling on Olaf's cock head. Olaf groaned and gripped the boy's hair. "G-good boy..." He moaned out, god he was good, a natural. "You are very talented-!" He clenched his teeth as Klaus slipped his dick into his little throat. 

Klaus gagged a little before curling his left hand into a fist. This kid knew how to lessen a gag reflex? "You're an absolute slut." Olaf said in an uncomfortably caring and cheery way. He sounded almost like Klaus's late father when he called his boy "a smart and caring young man". But that'll never happen again will it?

As Klaus bobbed his head up and down the long, thick length, Olaf grabbed a hold of the boy's right hand and guided it to his balls. "Fondle them, lucky boy." Klaus took the cock out of his mouth with a loud pop, like bubble gum. "J-just fondle?" Olaf laughed at the boy. "No, use your tongue and mouth on my balls too. But still use your hands, lucky boy..." Klaus nodded and began to kiss and lick the base of his cock. Olaf looked at him fondly. "You're so sweet..." The boy wrapped his hand around the thick cock and start jerking Olaf off. Klaus let out a muffled, "Thank you sir...", as he continued to work on the man's cock. Count Olaf just let out a low growl in response. The boy licked up and down the cock, base to the tip then back down, still jerking him off.

"Hmm..." Olaf hummed to himself. This is the best blowjob he's ever gotten, these kids truly are very talented. "You like the taste, lucky boy?" Klaus didn't stop but did let out a muffled answer. "Yes sir... A lot... It's so tasty... Salty and yet... So sweet..." Klaus couldn't control himself as he sucked off this villain that's been hunting them down for days? Weeks? Months? Klaus didn't know or care... He only cares about his orders. 

Olaf couldn't hold himself back and gripped his hair, forcing his cock down the boys throat. Klaus whined around the length that filled his mouth completely. Olaf groaned from the feeling of the boy's moan. "God lucky boy... It's only half way in your mouth..!" The Count threw his head back as he forced the boy even further down his cock. "Come on, lucky boy... I can't do everything myself, start sucking..." Klaus closed his eyes as he began to use his tongue again. Olaf continued to force him up and down his length, but never to the base.

"Y'know lucky boy... You don't need to be so clean when blowing me off, I actually prefer it messy!" He half joked. Klaus looked up at him, a little confused. "Lucky boy! Don't tell me you don't know what messy blowjob is!" He over-acted. Klaus shook his head, dick still in mouth. "O-oh really?" Olaf said, completely surprised. Though the more he thought about it, the Baudelaire's have have always been neat, clean and precise. Olaf sighed at that thought, he's never had a chance to be a little naughty until, everything that's been happening...

"Well lucky boy, all you do is drool and don't think while you get face fucked. Think you can do that?" Klaus simply nodded and prepared for Olaf to resume face fucking him. 

Count Olaf immediately forced down his entire length into the boy's throat. No hesitation. Klaus let out high pitched squeal as Olaf laughed at him and began to pull him back up. 

As Olaf thrusted into the boy, loud squelching sounds echoed in the dark empty room Klaus was being raped in. Klaus couldn't stop himself from vomiting a little, even with his tricks, bile still climbed up his throat. Saliva dripped down onto his work uniform, dirtying it. His sister will certainly notice that. 

"That's it... You're so g-good at this-!", Olaf couldn't help but moan out. Olaf was correct though, Klaus was incredibly good at blowjobs, not for a beginner kind of good, a blowjob you'd pay an inordinate amount of money to get kind of good. 

Klaus began to turn a little bit blue as he hadn't been able to breathe properly for a while, but he'll be able to soon, Olaf is just about to cum. "N-now lucky boy- L-listen up!" Olaf didn't stop forcing the boy up and down his cock. "You're going to swallow up all my tasty cum! Because that's the only thing other than gum you're getting for a while! S-so savour it!" Olaf didn't last much longer after that. 

Klaus attempted to swallow as much as possible before he had to come up for air, it was just to much. He felt like The Count's cock had a continuous stream of cum that could possibly all be swallowed. He began to cough up bile, saliva and cum, all falling on his jump suit. Still, he managed to still follow orders and swallow up the man's cum.

"H-how's it taste lucky boy..?" Olaf said, mocking the boy. "So... S-so good... It's making me all light headed it's that good..!" Olaf just laughed at him. "What a good boy!" Klaus whined at the friction between his growing erection and the jumpsuit. There was butterflies in poor litte Klaus's stomach when he said that he was a good boy... 

"My, my... Your suit is a mess! God lucky boy, did your parents ever teach you how to not spill your meal? I should clean it for you! But first you need to get out of it." This time, Olaf did it for the boy instead of ordering him to do it himself. But of course, like all his actions, it was for his own selfish gain.

He took it as an opportunity to touch Klaus. "Like this, you're just like a doll! A pretty porcelain one." He said as he caressed the boy's neck. He moved to the zipper. The zipper was slowly pulled down the boy's body, and Olaf's eyes followed the path the zipper was on, allowing him to take in the the sight of a young defenceless body. The further down the zip got, the more smooth, untouched skin was revealed to him. Olaf was quite surprised at the lack of bruises, he assumed they must have been riddled with them by now. It slightly upset him, since then he couldn't bruise him up without the excuse of, "those were already there!". But he couldn't help that his cock grew at the sight of that pale untouched body. 

He moved away from the zipper to slide the jumpsuit of Klaus's shoulders. Klaus was quite confused, even with the hypnosis, about why Count Olaf was being so careful. The answer was that Olaf wanted to memorise the boy's body. So even if he and his siblings ran off again, he could still remember when Klaus was completely under his control, when their fortune was his. But his plan not working this time would be impossible. 

"You are truly a work of art, lucky boy..." Klaus let a quiet moan out as Olaf pulled the jumpsuit off his upper body and move towards his lower half. "My, my lucky boy... Did you get hard sucking me off?" Klaus didn't answer for a bit, trying to figure out how to phrase his reply. "Y-yes.. A-and... From the way y-you say good boy..."

"Oh really?" Olaf said. He found this quite humorous, of course a boy whose has never done wrong in his life developed a need for praise. It's kinda clichéd for a gifted child to do anything for praise, but it's true. Why? Olaf didn't care about that, all he cared about was having his way with Klaus. 

"Take off the rest of your clothes, i'll undo your leg straps for you." Klaus nodded and Olaf went to work loosing the tight belt straps.

Once Klaus could move his legs again, he slipped off the jumpsuit, revealing that he wasn't wearing any pants. Olaf chuckled looking at him, at how he was shameless in not wear any underwear and at Klaus's size. 3 inches at most, even though he was fully erect. 

"Lucky boy, why aren't you wearing any pants? That's quite perverted." Klaus looked away blushing. "We weren't given any spares and my boxers got sweaty and torn from working so hard... It was just more comfortable to get rid of them.." Klaus stood up so he could step out the heavy jumpsuit, which allowed Olaf to see him in all his glory. 

The Count put his hand on the boy's hip and pulled him close. Klaus nearly tripped over because of the sudden action but quickly hugged the man. "So cute.." Olaf hummed. Klaus tried to look down at the floor but instead was met with the sight his and Olaf's cock pressed against each other. "S-so much bigger t-than me..." 

"Lucky boy, get back on that chair, I'll need to strap you back in. Don't whine about it, you're a young boy and incredibly sensitive so you'll probably want to back out after a bit. I'm doing this for your own good." Klaus walked back to the chair and sat down. Instead of immediately strapping down his arms, Olaf moved his legs upwards so the could rest on the arm rest, which granted The Count with a beautiful sight of the boy spread open on full display. 

He strapped the arms and legs together and admired his work. "Alrighty lucky boy! You say there will I look for a lubricant." Klaus nodded as pre cum spilled onto his stomach. 

Olaf took a few minutes digging through Dr Orwell's drawers, when he finally found a tube of it. He walked back up to Klaus and poured it contents onto the boy's hole. Klaus moaned and writhed in his restraints as the cold lube hit his tight hole. "Like I said, you're a sensitive little boy... You need to be held down." Klaus simply nodded. 

Olaf brought a boney finger to Klaus's hole and sank his finger in. Klaus screamed out in pain. "Calm down, Jesus Christ you should be thankful I'm using lube at all!" He said as he quickly shove another in. "Y-yes you are right! Thank you sir!" Klaus said, refusing to cry from the pain. Even if he was hypnotised, he was still the resilient boy he had proven himself to be. 

Olaf began to move his fingers in and out the boy, causing Klaus to moan. "Is this what you thought it'd feel like?" Klaus looked down at his body, even though his vision was still blurry, he could see his cock reacting to Olaf's fingers. "I-I didn't know what it would feel like... I just heard it would feel good..." Olaf hummed as he worked his fingers in and out the boy. Trying to find that spot. Luckily, he found it pretty quickly. 

"S-s-sir..?" He said as he threw his head against the headrest. "Yes, lucky boy? Tell me what you want..." The boy let out an almost inaudible "faster..." 

Olaf just laughed as he immediately started being too rough with him. "W-wait! O-oh goodness!" Klaus said in between moans. "You asked for it..." Olaf replied bluntly. "Your moans are so cute... You must be really enjoying this lucky boy..." Klaus nodded. "Is this what you thought it would feel like?" 

Klaus squeezed his eyes closed. "N-no... Even better!" He couldn't help but scream in pleasure. "C-Count-! Count- I-I'm cummi-!" Olaf's fingers quickly left the boy. "No. Only bad boys cum whenever they want, and I know you wanna be a good boy. Don't you, lucky boy?" 

"Y-yes I do..." He said quietly. "Do you wanna know what you have to do to be able to cum..?" Klaus nodded. "H-how?" Olaf gave him that signature evil smiled. "You'll have to take my cock up your ass. That's the only time you're allowed to cum unless I say otherwise, got that lucky boy?" 

"Y-yes sir..." Olaf lined up his cock with Klaus's hole, slapping the pink rim with it a few times, and pushed in. Klaus let out a high pitched squeal as the much older man's cock slipped in. It's movements were slow and deliberate, making sure the pain of having his virginity taken away lasted as long as possible. 

"S-sir..." Olaf pressed his finger to Klaus's lips. "Shh, i'm almost fully in." He did one more hard push into the boy, forcing his full length in and making Klaus go limp. 

"My god... It's been an inordinate amount of time since i've been able to do this..."

Klaus blinked a few times, trying to figure out his surroundings. "H-huh?" Olaf laugh as he watched the boy slowly come to himself. "Good morning My Precious Fortune!" Olaf found the boy's still broken glasses on the tray next to them and gently pushed them on the Klaus's face. Klaus horrified when he looked down and saw he was completely naked, with a prominent bulge on his stomach. "W-what are you doing!? What is that?" 

"Well to answer both of your questions." Olaf leaned into whisper in the boy's ear. "That's my cock in your ass..." Klaus's face became a sickly pale colour as he fully grasped the situation. "Y-you're sick...

"I know.." He pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed back in. "I-I'm a child-!" Klaus started shaking just from the first few thrusts in and out of him. "Well it's not my fault! You told me you wanted this! You even said please! I couldn't not shove my cock in you!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I-I don't remember anything!" Olaf ignored Klaus as he kept thrusting in and out. "O-Ola-! God, O-Olaf-! A-are you e-even listening to me?!" Unlike hypnotised Klaus, he tried to keep in his moans and screams, which was pretty hard to do considering his prostate was already being hit. "I am I just don't care enough to answer you. I do like how you say my name though, say it again." 

"N-no! I won't! Y-you-! You're sick and perverted!" Klaus also was trying to do another thing on top of trying not to scream. "Y-you... I-..." He was trying not to cry. Klaus had always thought he'd lose his virginity to caring woman who'd teach him how to do it or to a sweet young man who also wanted to experiment. But that idea was shattered as he saw the older man who'd killed two of his caretakers without a second thought, tried to marry his sister, hit him and keeps trying to steal their fortune, thrust in and out of him. 

"I-it hurts..." Klaus let his tears pour down his cheeks. Olaf seeing this, laughed. "My god! Out of all the things I've done, this is what broke you?! You were able to stay strong seeing your burned down home and the dead bodies of your caretakers, but now..." Count Olaf lifted his boney hand to caress Klaus's cheek. "You are breaking, underneath me... It's so unfortunate you broke here, then I couldn't take advantage of it." Olaf chuckled at Klaus's horrified expression. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, lips open only slightly and tears drying into his rosy cheeks. He was whimpering like a scared animal. "I wonder what your mother would say if she saw you like this... Or your sisters..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Olaf brushed his thumb against the boy's plump lips. "So pretty..." Count Olaf kissed him quick, shutting him up. Surprisingly, Klaus melted into it, sneaking his tongue in before Olaf had the chance. He was quite surprised, he couldn't still be hypnotised right? He stopped kissing him to check his expression. The same terrified face of a kid who definitely had full control over his mind. 

Olaf chuckled lightly, the kind of laugh you'd do if saw your lover do something stupid, but we all know fully well that that scenario is the furthest from reality. Olaf leaned into peck his lips repeatedly. "You... Say that... You... Hate this... Yet you... French kiss me... Without... Being... Asked..." 

"I-it's easier to give you what you want than fight to you, I may be frightened b-but I'm still thinking logically..." Olaf didn't say anything for a few seconds but still continued to thrust in and out. With those few seconds of silence, Klaus could here loud and clear the disgusting wet squelching of sex. He let more tears spill on his face, those horrid sounds were coming from him. 

Olaf finally figured out what to say to that, well not say technically, he spat on his face. Right on the left eye. "Stop trying to be smart and admit how much you like it!" 

"I-I don't! Please! I-I don't enjoy-!" Klaus knew that Olaf was just trying to make him feel worse, throwing taunts at the wall and hoping something sticks, Count Olaf wasn't smart enough to read all of Klaus's fears this quickly. But it still made him feel awful. Because he was terrified of the thought that he did. He didn't want to enjoy being split open by an adult who was planning to kill at least two of his remaining family, and he was included in that terrifying lottery. 

Poor Klaus is still a child, no matter how intelligent he is, he still doesn't have a full grasp on his emotions. He doesn't understand if the butterflies in his stomach are because of love or fear. 

"O-oh god! My precious fortune, I'm going to cum in you!" Klaus was snapped back into reality by that. "W-wait please! If you do th-that, I'll have your dna on me!" It was an empty threat, Klaus knew that there wasn't a police department for miles, and the police have failed at capturing him before, why would now be any different. But there was another reason that Olaf already knew. 

"What? And tell everyone your ex-adoptive father raped you while you cried and plead for him to stop? Don't make me laugh!" It's unfortunately way too common for that scenario to happen, someone gets raped and can't come forward because of the humiliation it would cause.

"O-oh god Klaus I'm going to cum in you and there's nothing you can do about it-!" Klaus looked at the man in horror. His thoughts were occupied by the phrase, oh my god he's actually going to do this... "C-count Ola-!" Olaf groaned. "Yes god! My name sounds so good when you say it like that!" Olaf out of no where, wrapped his hand around Klaus's throat. 

Before Klaus had a chance to react, he was filled with a warm liquid. "N-no..." Klaus shook uncontrollably, his body couldn't do anything else but that. He quietly cried as Olaf groaned and pulled out. 

"That's quite a pretty sight... Oh and what's this? I can't believe you actually came from that!" Klaus didn't listen to him, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Why did Olaf do this? Was it really just for his own pleasure? Was he going to use it as blackmail? How did he get here? Why was his throat already so sore? What did Olaf mean by 'You told me you wanted this! You even said please!' Klaus was passed out, maybe he was mumbling in his sleep or something? Was Olaf going to kill him here. 

Olaf removed his hand from the boy's fragile neck. "W-why?" The man brought one of his boney fingers to Klaus's entrance, circling it around the rim. "What? Did you think I was trying to kill you or something? Don't make me laugh! Bet you would've preferred that though, not having to live with the aftermath of your enemy brutally raping you." 

"Please stop saying that..." Olaf slipped his finger into the now, loose, bleeding hole, trying to push the leaking cum back in. "Why should I?" 

"If you did I'd stop complaining about it." Klaus replied, dead pan. "Yeah that makes sense... Welp, I'm still hard! I don't know what to do to now be fully honest with you." Klaus perked up, that was the best thing he's ever heard. "Well you can take care of that yourself if I'm correct, you don't need me here anymore, so you can let me go now-!"

"Aha! Nevermind I've got an idea!" Klaus cried internally. Olaf approached the tv in front of Klaus and switched it on. "Where's the channel buttons on this thing?" After pressing a few buttons, the tv switch to what seemed like live cctv footage. "Aha! Just gotta to rewind this.."

Klaus's voice came from the tv. "Yes, yes I've got it. I just... want to touch you now.*" Klaus desperately looked to Olaf. "When- I-I-" 

"At a loss of words?" Klaus would've corrected him if he wasn't so terrified. "When did..." Olaf laughed. "A hour at most!" So this is what Olaf meant when he said he was pleading for the grown man to fuck him, Klaus thought to himself. But, how? Klaus's eyes were open, he was able to move his whole body and he was speaking clearly. So it couldn't be sleep walking, and/or sleep talking. 

Klaus tried to think back before he metaphorically woke up. He was being led into this very room by a woman and that was it. Everything else was a blur... He knew the doctor had something to do with it at least. Both father and mother never trusted optometrists. "I-it's amazing, e-even though I-I can't really make it out..."

Klaus's voice cracked. "Wh-what did you do to me!" Olaf laughed again, and at this point, Klaus would prefer to stab small holes in his ear drums until he went deaf than hear it again. "Just a bit of hypnosis!"

"Oh come on Olaf, do you really expect me not to know the hypnotism is fiction. It's just like fortune tellers and-" Olaf quickly interjected saying "That's because your parents never thought they'd need to. They thought you were smart enough not to trust optometrists."

Oh yeah now Klaus remembers the vigorous testing, shouting and quick image flicking from before he woke up. The kinda things you'd associate with mind control. 

"O-oh... That makes sense actually... Why I'd do those things... To you, of all people." Olaf laughed, that was not reassuring. "I know you're one for for facts so how about I give you one to make up for the brutal rape?" Olaf tilted his head to the side and smirked. "A common fact about hypnotism is that," He walked back over to the boy, leaning to whisper into his ear. 

"You can't make the hypnotised do anything against their moral code**.." Klaus blushed and wanted to scream, 'no no that can't be true! I-I'd never-!' "I'm guessing you'd fall on your knees and suck me if I had just asked!" Klaus was completely red, face a disturbing caricature of the usually intelligent and quick thinking boy everyone knew to be him. He was truly frightened, crying again. "I-I'm not- Please! J-just-!" Olaf covered the boy's mouth, quickly. "Jesus christ kid! Do you want caught?" 

"N-no..?" Olaf lifted his hand away from him. "Good, cus if anyone finds out about this, we're both going to see unfortunate outcomes." Klaus did realise that he was right, he didn't want admit it, but they were infact in the same boat. Just with different reasons as to being there. "O-ok Count Olaf... We only tell other people if the other says anything, right? T-that's doable... So we can just pretend this didn't happen. You... 'Relieved yourself'... I didn't really get anything out of this other than a sore behind but that's not the point."

"What? I mean, I'll give you credit you were mostly correct but, I don't want you to pretend this didn't happen... This'll be all we talk about when we're alone... How I violated your body." Olaf bit his lip as he caressed the boy's legs. "C-Count Olaf..." Klaus managed to whimper. "You wanna have another round?" 

"Please god no..." Olaf moved his fingers up his legs, reaching his ankle, he caressed the untouched skin. "I'll take that as a yes..." Olaf, to Klaus's surprise, loosed the belt straps. "W-wh-why?" 

"I want to do it in front of that window over there." Ah yes, the eye shaped one that resembled the tattoo on Olaf's ankle. "I-I thought you said you didn't want caught!" 

"Well shut up then! Everyone's asleep right now. But if you keep goddamn screeching you're going wake up everyone!" Klaus internally rolled his eyes, does he not realise how loud he's being? "Alright get up and don't even think about running." That would be impossible to do with how tight Olaf's grip on Klaus's wrist was. 

They walked over to the window. "You look gorgeous by the way." Klaus turned away in embarrassment, not fear or anger this time. "D-don't say that when you've said that you'd be willing to kill me." 

"Oh so if I had never said that you'd be fine with me, an adult man who's just raped you, saying that?" He said, stroking his cock. "You know fully well that's not what I meant Olaf." Klaus spat back at him with more anger than was intended. "Calm down there cutie! What's got you so riled up?"

"T-turn off that tv please!" Oh yeah, Olaf thought, it was still on. It was blasting out the sounds of Klaus's throat being roughly fucked by Olaf's cock. "What if I don't?" Klaus screamed at himself, he was right. He wasn't going to offer up being obedient because he seemed to like him trying to claw at him so he'd stop.

"That's what I thought." Olaf said, rewinding the tape. "W-why though? Why keep it on?" He sounded more afraid than he'd would've liked. "So you can here how much you enjoyed it! And so maybe you'd stop denying that you love it..." 

Klaus would've argued that he didn't if Olaf didn't pick him up by the waist when his guard was down. "O-Olaf..." He whined out as the man's length pressed up against his hole. He wrapped his legs around Olaf's waist as he just held him there.

Klaus nuzzled into Olaf's chest as he looked at his back, fixated on the sight of the man's large cock next to his small frame. "Such an adorable sight..." Olaf hummed. 

Klaus could feel himself get hard. N-no... It must be the friction from how close they were, or the fact he's touch starved. It's been so long since he's had just a hug. He began to grind on Olaf, hoping he wouldn't notice. He immediately noticed. "So needy..."

"Please be quiet..." Klaus held onto Olaf's shoulders to balance himself. "You claim to not like this but you... You're grinding on me." Olaf fondled Klaus's butt as the boy pleasured himself on his enemy. "I'm not a pervert..."

"I never said that Klaus." He said with a sly grin on his face. "I know that's what you meant..." He whined. "Be quiet..." As he grinned on Count Olaf, he let his mind wonder. 'Why isn't he just raping me?'. It's not like he's already done it, he literally did that exact thing a few minutes ago! "Klaus look at me..."

"Why should I, you creep..." Olaf quickly grabbed Klaus's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. Klaus immediately stopped grinding, in fear mostly. And Olaf raised his hand again. "No- No please-! I'll look at you, please not again!" Klaus remembered how it felt, hard, like a rock. It nearly gave him a nose bleed. "Good decision..." Olaf, instead of slapping him, he pet him. "Why are you comforting me, shouldn't you be forcing yourself on me?"

"So you do want that!" Klaus was so confused. "Obviously not! I don't understand you, other than my parents fortune, what do you want from me!? Please just make this end!" That's when Klaus realised what he was doing, "Y-you're trying to make this as long as possible aren't you? Watching me crumble underneath you in every way know to man... You truly are a villain... " 

"Bingo! Didn't think it would take that long honestly, I thought you were smart." Klaus was colored red with embarrassment. "That little freakout was so cute, you're cute.."

"Just get it over with... Stick your cock in me... Is that what you wanted me to say, you sick old man?" Olaf smiled, nodded and forced him down his length. "Finally, you are giving me what I want. Saying those dirty things to me, your parents would be disgusted..." 

"W-with you!" Olaf was already going too fast for Klaus, he didn't let him adjust to his length either. It burned, which is all Olaf is good at, burning things. "Maybe so... But I'm still having fun, humiliating you like this!"

"Y-yeah I guessed you were enjoying yourself-!" Klaus groaned. "Just please be quick I'm so tired..." At this point he just wanted to leave, not fight or anything, he just wanted to go home. If you can call the miserable mill that. 

Olaf chose to stay silent, that was suspiciously out of character... That's when the tv's volume got turned up. As he was being pound into, he could hear himself happily suck Count Olaf off. The two squelching sounds overlapped, creating a weird harmony of the gross sounds of Klaus being violated. 

"I love that sound, the sound of you being destroyed by me..." Klaus was afraid to look away from him again, he'd have no problem slapping him, but god he didn't want to look at him while he said those things. "S-stop saying those things..." He whimpered out. "What things, boy?" 

"S-stop saying nice things about me..." Every time he says those things about him, he feels so warm... "Why? Is it because you have a thing for it, cutie..?" Him feeling warm was so confusing and scary, this man was bad, terrible person. And he felt like his stomach was on fire... Olaf really did know how to start fires and keep them going.

"You do don't you!?" Olaf said, pretending to not have known. "I-I don't!" Olaf laughed as he forced Klaus down on his cock, even faster and harder. "You're so cute when you deny how much you love this..."

"I-I don't! You've ruined my life! I-I h-hate you!" Klaus shamelessly cried. He didn't care anymore, there's no point in being strong. Olaf now knows he isn't. "It's okay Klaus..! That'll change very soon! You can live a normal life with me!"

"Y-you liar-!" Klaus was getting close, even though he wouldn't admit it. "Ple-please stop-!" But Klaus didn't need to say anything, Olaf could tell. "You going to cum? Seems like you get extra feisty when you do, that's a cute quirk!" Klaus clawed at Olaf's shoulder. "I'm going to cum too, so how about me and you cum at the same time..?"

Klaus didn't reply, not even to correct his grammar, he just moaned and threw his head back. "S-so cute-! Wow! I should've married you instead!" In this moment, Klaus didn't want to think about the time he tried to marry his sister, really he'd prefer to think about anything else. "Olaf, can y-you please s-stop-?! Just f-finish already-!"

"Alright, alright! I'll cum in you if you really are that desperate, pretty boy." Klaus would scream at him to shut up if he wasn't so close. All he could let out were pathetic little whimpers and moans. "S-so cute-! I-I'm going to cum in your pretty hole! Oh god!"

"C-C-Count-..." Count Olaf's cum filling him up was the only thing he could feel. Their heavy breaths and the tv was the only thing he could hear. He felt like he was about to pass out, maybe he was? He was too lighted headed to know or care. Olaf groaned and lifted the boy of his cock, and carried him over to the chair. Laying him down, he pecked his lips. "Thank you for that Klaus, put your clothes on and get out of here. I won't tell anyone about this." Klaus lazily nodded and reached for his jumpsuit. "O-okay..."

He quickly threw it on, not wanting to spend anymore time in the room that smelled of sex, with his rapist. He didn't care that it was wrinkled, or that had sticky white spots on it. He reached for his boots but was caught off guard when Olaf said "Are you finished, lucky boy?" Klaus was immediately put back into a trance. "Uh-! No, I need to-"

"Leave, you have a lot of work tomorrow. Just shut up and follow orders, got it, lucky boy?"

"Yes sir..."

\---

"Inordinate? What does that mean?"

"O-oh inordinate means 'unusually or disproportionately large; excessive'."

"Klaus! What happened? Are you okay?"

Klaus realised he was back in the Lumber mill. He tried to remember what happened, and unfortunately he did.

"I-I remember the... The reception and then everything went black..."

"Th-that's all I remember..." Klaus lied.

**Author's Note:**

> *= Plot hole. Klaus should've been re-hypnotised by the word lucky, but ignore that it's not important really...  
> **= I have no fucking clue if that's true but god it had good potential
> 
> I got this thing finished in like, 6 days? It's just, I finished watching ASoUE and immediately thought about the underage fic potentials with Klaus and Count Olaf, and one person wrote a fic are you kidding me??? I was fucking starving for content so here's this massive fucking thing that's an amalgamation of all the ideas I had im not sorry.
> 
> Though I am sorry about the fact there's no new chapter for my original work, i'll get that done if I don't immediately want to write another Klaus/Count Olaf fic.
> 
> Also I have a twitter now were I horny post 24/7, argue constantly and also art, it's kinda bad but im learning. Anyway speaking of that I made cover art for this fic, it's on my twitter: https://twitter.com/ShotaboiEriXXX  
> I do not care its cringy shut up


End file.
